


into your arms

by SpyKids69420



Series: Haya - season 2 [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: Something in Hope breaks at the sight of the girl. They haven’t known each other for long at all, but all Hope wants to do is be there for her. She stands and edges closer to the crying girl, trying to stay soft with her movements and words.Or, Hope comforting Maya in 2x02, told from Hope's pov.





	into your arms

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh haya rights : - D leave a comment if ur a real one 
> 
> twitter is @wlwhizzie

There’s something about Maya that makes Hope feel content. 

Not right now, necessarily, sitting in the cold on a bench outside a hospital. But just when they’re around each other. There's a state of peacefulness in her mind whenever they share sweet words with one another. They haven't talked too much, Hope has been keeping to herself the few days she’s been at Mystic Fall High, but Maya always makes it her duty to start a conversation with her at any given opportunity.

Hope likes her. 

She likes that Maya talks to her. She likes that she walks around with a spare _everything and anything_ in her school bag. She likes how competitive she gets at flag football (and how she doesn’t get offended when Hope makes fun of her for it). She’s just a person that Hope’s drawn to.

Hope likes how much Maya cares for others. It was apparent when they first met, the way she managed to calm Hope down with just a few words and actions. That’s what she’s thinking about when she decides to go to the hospital instead of going back to Alaric’s.

She’s writing her thoughts in her journal, sitting on a bench outside the hospital, when she hears her name get called. She sits her journal on her lap and looks up. Walking out of the doors is Maya, hugging herself in an oversized hoodie, Ethan’s, probably, with tears streaming down her face. 

Something in Hope breaks at the sight of the girl. They haven’t known each other for long at all, but all Hope wants to do is be there for her. She stands and edges closer to the crying girl, trying to stay soft with her movements and words. 

She wants to know if Ethan is okay, but she also wants to see how Maya was holding up. Being human and seeing an act of violence against someone you love can be a traumatic experience. She wants to know that Maya will be okay. 

Ethan’s not. Maya says that he’s going to lose his scholarship, and while Hope knows there’s ways his arm can be fixed, all she wants to do right now is comfort Maya. So, she pulls the girl in for a hug.

It’s cold out, but the way Maya is shivering in Hope’s embrace makes her think it's not the weather that's got her like that. Maya falls into her embrace, holding on like that can make her pain go away. She wants to protect the girl in her arms, make all her suffering disappear. But all she can do right now is to run her hand down from Maya’s hair to the top of her back, trying to soothe her. She can tell how much the other girl cares about her brother, and Hope admires that in her. Seeing how much Maya is breaking right now makes Hope want to throw everything out the window and march right into the hospital and cure Ethan’s arm herself.

She isn’t sure why she cares so much about her already, but all Hope knows is that Maya was there for her when she was edging on a breakdown. Maya was nice to her, and now Hope wants to be nice back. She doesn't deserve this. Doesn't deserve to be hurt so much from her world. Something in her stomach turns when she feels the girl sob harder into her shoulder, so she just pulls the other girl closer, hoping the physical comfort will help her through this pain. 

Hope has always tried to be a rational person. It doesn't always work out, anger taking the best of her sometimes. But right now, with this girl who she has just met, crying in her embrace, Hope wants to do everything in her power to make sure she never feels like this again. She deserves better, and Hope wants to give her better.

When Hope goes back to Alaric’s that night, she thinks of Maya.

She thinks of the girl she just met, with kind actions and a smile that Hope’s sure would be intimidating to others, but appears cute to her. She thinks of a girl who gets so intense about _flag football_ that Hope really doesn't get, but can't help feel fond watching the other girl. 

She thinks of a girl who cares a lot, Hope can see what already. Whether its a stranger in a high school restroom, or her own family. And Hope wants to tell her how amazing and admirable of a quality that is. 

She thinks of the girl who was in her arms moments before, and she thinks of how she wouldn't mind holding her over and over again. 

She thinks of Maya, the sheriff's daughter, Ethan’s sister, and hopefully, _hopefully_, someone she can call her friend. 

And Hope smiles.


End file.
